


A Firewhiskey Friendship

by captaindkirk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Break Up, Friendship, Gen, Guy Fawkes Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindkirk/pseuds/captaindkirk
Summary: Draco finds a new friendship in someone he never expected.





	A Firewhiskey Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written for the Facebook group Hogwarts: The Black Lake for their Magic Under The Moon writing competition.   
> My prompt was: Firewhiskey

Draco ran his finger along his glass absentmindedly. He could hear the quiet echoes of the other students enjoying the bonfire night celebrations. Since last year with everything in the Wizarding War, he had withdrawn himself, he didn't want to be anywhere where too many people were. He hadn't even wanted to come back to Hogwarts for eighth year, but his parents had practically forced him. They were under house arrest for their involvement with Voldemort, and didn't want him to suffer after being acquitted.  
Draco downed the last mouthful of his firewhiskey before getting up and heading towards the exit of The Three Broomsticks.  
As he reached the door, he noticed a blonde girl sitting in the far corner sobbing quietly. He opened the door before the very quiet and rarely heard non selfish part of his brain spoke up telling him to go and see if the girl was okay.   
As he approached her, he recognised her face, he couldn't for the life of him remember her name though. He just knew she was one of Saint Potter's disciples.  
“Excuse me.. are you okay?” He asked.  
“No, men suck.” She told him through sobs.   
“Well.. thanks.” He replied shortly, ready to give up and leave.   
“Sorry. Just a rough break up. I've barely been back at school two months and Neville met someone else. He suddenly wants to explore other options. Other options being Linda from work.”   
“Oh, I'm sorry. Wait, Longbottom? Longbottom dumped you?” He questioned.   
“Yeah rub it in. Wonderful help you are Draco.”  
“Sorry I just don't get it. Why would he dump you? He was clearly punching above his weight.” Draco told her, not even realising he was complimenting her.   
She gave him a weak smile, and there was a small gap of awkwardness where neither knew what to say.   
“I'm Luna, by the way. I can tell you have no idea who I am.” She mocked, wiping her tears away.   
“In my defence, it's not like we run in the same circles.” He retorted.   
There was a few more moments of silence before Draco broke it.  
“Do you want another drink?” He offered, noticing her empty glass on the table.   
Luna contemplated it before finally accepting his offer.  
“Is firewhiskey okay?”   
“Yes please, perfect for healing and perfect for bonfire night.”   
He went up to the counter and not too long after, returned with a mug of drink each.   
“Thank you.” She told him as he placed it down on the table in front of her.   
“What’ve you got there?” Draco asked, spotting a bag beside her.   
“Things that Neville brought me, and a few bits of his. His Gryffindor scarf too. Ironic really. I thought Gryffindors were loyal.”   
Draco scoffed in response.  
“I was going to burn them in the bonfire, but I couldn't face everyone. I didn't want to explain to everyone what's going on. Plus I don't think the professors would take to kindly to me burning a school scarf.” She continued, laughing softly.  
Draco laughed with her. It felt nice to genuinely laugh, it had been too long.  
“How about we have our own little bonfire?” He suggested. “I will definitely be happy to watch something Gryffindor go up in smoke, and I think it would make you feel better too.”   
“That's a wonderful idea!” She smiled.   
They finished their drinks in a comfortable silence before walking out of the pub together into the cold breeze of the early November night.   
“The sooner we get to the fire, the better.” Luna complained, pulling her coat collar up as high as she could, whilst shivering slightly.  
Without hesitation, Draco took his scarf from around his neck and wrapped it around Luna’s.   
“It's a shame that I'm about to burn the Gryffindor scarf, if I keep this one I'm only a Hufflepuff scarf away from a full set.” Luna joked.  
“Sorry, but I’m quite fond of my scarf. I was thinking we could go to the library, no-one will be there right now. It will definitely be big enough to burn all that stuff.” Draco suggested.   
“Sounds good to me.”   
They headed towards the library, chatting about their classes as they walked.  
When they reached it, they went straight for the fireplace. “Incendio" Draco muttered, flames forming at the end of his wand and pouring into the fireplace.   
A jingling sound started erupting from Luna’s pocket causing them both to jump.   
She audibly sighed after pulling her phone out and seeing who it was that was calling.  
“Longbottom?” Draco asked.   
She nodded and he took the phone from her without hesitation.  
“She's busy.” He said, the second he answered.   
“M-malfoy?” The voice on the end of the phone asked.   
Draco ended the call abruptly.   
“Well that should shut him up. Or at least make him think you've upgraded.” He laughed.   
Luna flashed him a smile before putting her phone on silent and popping it back into her pocket. She was fully aware that he would not stop calling now.   
“Okay let's get burning, I want to see the scarf turn to ashes.” Draco laughed.   
She laughed along before tipping the contents of the bag onto the floor in front of the fire. One by one, she threw the gifts and letters onto the fire, choosing to leave the scarf until last. Luna picked up the scarf and tossed it at Draco.  
“You can do the honours, seen as how you've helped me tonight. I know you'll enjoy it.” She smiled.  
He smirked before throwing it onto the flames and watching them engulf it.   
“That was extremely satisfying, thank you for that privilege.” He laughed.   
The bangs and booms of the fireworks display began to crash around them outside the castle.  
“I love fireworks! Come on, quick!” Luna urged, grabbing Draco’s hand and pulling him out of the library. They ran out of the library together and back outside the castle. She laid herself down onto the grass and Draco followed suit. He watched her entire mood change as she watched the colours light up the sky, it was almost as if each crash of the bright fireworks was taking away the pain of her heartbreak.   
When the fireworks ended, the pair both still laid there, neither wanting to move.   
“Thank you for tonight Draco, you're actually a really great guy.” Luna smiled. “I could even see us as good friends.”   
“You're welcome. Just don't go telling everyone, I have a reputation to uphold you know.” He joked.   
Of course he'd never admit it, but it actually felt nice to have a friend.


End file.
